The environmental noise caused by airplanes, automobiles, and other modern machinery can often be an annoyance. To maintain noise below acceptable levels, noise suppression techniques are often employed. Noise suppression has, therefore, become a technology with a wide variety of industrial and residential applications. Noise suppression devices are often applied in heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, industrial machinery and complexes, transportation vehicles, and any machinery that may tend to produce unacceptably high levels of noise.
In gas turbines, parallel baffle silencers are mounted in the inlet and exhaust ducts to achieve required acoustic performance. A certain duct length for inlet and exhaust is required to accommodate these silencers. The overall pressure loss in this arrangement from the face of silencer to an end of an elbow is the sum of frictional, entry and exit losses of the silencer and turning losses in the elbow. Two stages of silencers may be used in the elbow. A first stage may be used to attenuate low and mid range frequencies. The second stage may be provided to attenuate high frequencies. Alternatively, only one stage may be used in the exhaust duct to attenuate some frequencies. The use of parallel baffle silencers results in longer inlet and exhaust ducts. The overall pressure in the inlet and exhaust ducts tends to be high.